


Tonight, I do you

by domi_nade



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domi_nade/pseuds/domi_nade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coliver celebrate their first Valentine's together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, I do you

"Matching sweaters? Really?" Oliver exclaimed as he opened his Valentine’s Day present from Connor. He was surprised, mostly because he did not expect such a cheesy gift from his boyfriend. Albeit, the sweaters were in different colors.

"Why, do you not like it?" Connor slumped into the couch, worried he made a mistake. He spent hours coming up with the most ‘we are boyfriends and people need to know’ kind of present and he really thought Oliver would enjoy this one, seeing how he has a whole shelf full of ‘graphic novels’. He tried his best to incorporate both the superhero world and this supposedly most romantic day.

"No no, I love them! I really do. It’s just-I thought you weren’t into the whole couple stuff." Oliver shrugged, hoping he didn’t say anything offensive.

"I’m warming up to the idea." Connor grinned. "Besides, this is the first Valentine’s where I actually have a serious boyfriend, so I’m pulling out all the stops."

"Well, thank you. I bet they’ll look adorable on us." Oliver scooched closer and gave Connor a warm hug. "And I’m glad you said that, because I have a present for you too!" Oliver went into the bedroom and brought out two thin boxes.

"Don’t tell me you got us matching pants to go along." Connor joked, taking one of the boxes from Oliver.

"No pants, but-"

"Woah, a Slytherin scarf? No way!" He beamed. This was one of the coolest (nerdiest, though he’ll never admit) gifts Connor had ever receive. He leaned over and gave Oliver a peck on the cheek. "Thank you Oli, this is amazing."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that it was your favorite house when we were watching the films." Oliver blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "There’s also a little something on the other side. I hope it’s not too much."

Connor flipped the scarf. He put a hand over his mouth when he saw it; his and Oliver’s name stitched in a heart on the back. “It’s beautiful.” He turned to look into Oliver’s eyes. “You’re beautiful.” Connor reached out his hand and found Oliver’s, interlocking their fingers. “So what’s in the other box?”

"Well, they’re not exactly matching-"

Oliver barely lifted the lid but Connor already recognized the colors. “A Gryffindor scarf!” Connor interrupted, his lips stretching into a smile. “Is it stitched as well?”

Oliver laughed, amazed at how much of a crazed fan his ‘seemingly cool’ boyfriend really is. “Mmhm.” He nodded. “And I figured at least this way, you won’t seem like the only nerdy one.”

"Hmm, in that case, why don’t we put on our matching Valentine presents and show them off to the world?" Connor smirked, waiting to see what Oliver’s response would be.

"That sound’s fun, Con. But how about instead of putting on more clothes, we just remove the ones we have on now?" Oliver teased as he got up from the couch, pulling Connor along into the bedroom.

As Oliver pulled him, Connor grabbed one of their new scarves and wrapped it around Oliver’s neck. “Okay, but leave this on.”

**Author's Note:**

> i welcome constructive criticism
> 
> please be kind, still kinda new to writing
> 
> read it on tumblr:
> 
> http://domi-nade.tumblr.com/post/110993641701/happy-valentines-day-everyone-matching


End file.
